Grand Duke of Owls
The Grand Duke of Owls was the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle who schemed to to destroy Chanticleer and never let the sun shine again. He is a rather corpulent, brown owl who also pretty much hates his stupid nephew, Hunch the Pygmy owl. In the final battle, he transforms into a giant tornado, but is shrunk into a midgit by Chanticleer's crowing and chased away by a vengeful Hunch. Trivia *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea where he worked with Morgana. After King Triton uses his Trident to put Morgana in a Block of Ice, he uses it to send the Duke to Outer Space. *The Duke recently appeared in Sonic's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, where he teamed up with The Horned King to destroy Sonic and friends. *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where he worked for Cruella De Vil along with Jafar, Maleficent, Iago, Ursula, Hades, The Joker, and Harley Quinn. In the film, he was defeated by Tigger who used a flashlight to scare the Duke away. The nine villains previously appeared in the bonus ending for Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range plotting their revenge on Pooh and his friends. *The Duke teamed up with Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and the Creeper in the short film, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers It's The Creeper. *The Duke, along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Joker, and Harley Quinn, guest starred again on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. The nine villains appeared in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh And The Dark Crystal. *The Duke guest starred along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. Six of these villains appeared in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *The Duke guest starred with all of the Disney and non-Disney villains, But Soon with the help of the Bowser family He Will Destroy Pooh And His Friends And His Old Enemy Chanticleer With The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in BowserMovies1989's version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *The Duke will return in Winnie the Pooh and The Clash of The Titans where he'll work for Calibos, Pooh's Adventures of Wishbone: Halloween Special where he plans to destroy Halloween as revenge on Pooh and the others, Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones where he'll work for Thrax, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders. *The Duke will work for the Skeksis along with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *The Duke will work for King Jareth aling with Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket and the Hyenas in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *The Duke will will work for Zira in Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *The Duke will get his revenge on Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will get his revenge on Ash and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *The Duke will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *The Duke will team up with Prince John in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood. Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil